death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale 'es el sexto episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello; los cuatro miembros de las Tortugas Ninja. Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 6 - ¡Las tortugas ninja se enfrentan en un duelo todos-contra-todos! ''(Original: Episode 6 - TMNT royal rumble! Four heroes in half-shells duel to the death!) YouTube Episodio 6 -¡Las tortugas ninja se enfrentan en un duelo todos-contra-todos! Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo y Raphael han ganado múltiples combates gracias a su inigualable trabajo en equipo, pero, ¿quién sería el ganador en un combate a muerte? (Original: Episode 6 - TMNT royal rumble! Four heroes in half-shells duel to the death! Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael have won many a battle with their unrivaled teamwork, but when going solo which Ninja Turtle is deadliest?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo y Raphael. Las tortugas ninja crecieron entre residuos y fueron entrenados por una rata guerrera en las alcantarillas de Nueva York. '''Boomstick: ¡Algunos superhéroes tienen orígenes raros, pero esto ya es ridículo! Wiz: Su característica principal es el trabajo en equipo, pero ¿cuál es el más fuerte de los cuatro? Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Leonardo (*Suena una versión orquestada del tema original de TMNT*) Wiz: Leonardo es el honorable e inteligente líder del grupo. Boomstick: Una pena que haya intercambiado su humor por su honor. Este tipo siempre va en serio. Su arma preferida es la espada Ninjaken, que son más rígidas, cortas y rectas que una katana ordinaria, diseñada para repartir golpes rápidos y letales. De todas las armas de las que vamos a hablar hoy, esta es la única creada para matar gente. ¿Qué es mejor que una Ninjaken? ¡Dos Ninjaken! Wiz: La mayor parte de veces, es él quien derrota a Shredder (Despedazador), aunque siempre recibe ayuda de sus hermanos. Al ser el líder, siempre se encarga de crear planes. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando su cuerpo y alma bajo la tutela del maestro Splinter. Leo estudia el código de honor samurai, Bushido. ¡Incluso una vez llegó a derrotar al demonio! Boomstick: Dándo un merecido descanso a Keanu Reeves. Wiz: Sin embargo, Leo es incapaz de aceptar la derrota. Si llega a fallar en algo, su concentración se ve muy reducida. Boomstick: No le gusta perder. Leonardo: ¡Dejad de hacer el payaso, esto es serio! Donatello (*Suena Cowabunga*) Wiz: Donatello es el cerebro del grupo. Boomstick: ¡Él hace las máquinas! Wiz: De alguna forma, Donatello sabe operar perfectamente con maquinaria humana y alienígena a pesar de haber crecido en una alcantarilla. También sabe hablar Techno-Babble perfectamente. Donatello: El flujo multi-polar resultante debería generar un pulso electromagnético. Boomstick: Me apuesto diez pavos a que eso que acaba de decir es una estupidez. Su obsesión con las máquinas indica que pasa menos tiempo entrenando. Wiz: Afortunadamente, su arma preferida, el Bo, compensa por su falta de entrenamiento. Está hecho de madera y mide séis pies de largo, esta arma de largo alcance le da una amplia ventaja a Donatello. Boomstick: A pesar de su increíble alcance, matar a alguien con un palo requiere paciencia. Wiz: Aunque Leonardo sea el estratega del grupo, Donatello sigue siendo el más equilibrado e inteligente. Su tiempo como mecánico no le impide ser un guerrero muy capaz en combate. ¡En una ocasión, llegó a matar a Shredder! Boomstick: ¿Un friqui poderoso? No me lo creo. Donatello: Eh, me estoy inventando todo esto según lo digo. Michelangelo (*Suena 'TMNT: Turtles in Time' level: Big Apple, 3 AM*) Wiz: Michelangelo es el más joven del grupo. Es perezoso, indisciplinado y tiene problemas de concentración. Él se pasa el tiempo jugando a videojuegos, comiendo pizza y leyendo cómics. Boomstick: ¡Esta tortuga está fumada! Wiz: ¿Qué? Boomstick: ¡No me puedes decir que no toma drogas! Wiz: No sé, yo pensaba que se había dado un golpe cuando era un bebé. Boomstick: Mira, te lo explico. Tiene todos los síntomas: Hábitos alimenticios extraños, falta de atención, dice frases incoherentes... Wiz: Mejor nos olvidamos de eso. Su arma preferida es... Boomstick: ¡Una cachimba! Wiz: No. Son los nunchakus, que, en realidad, no son un arma, sino una herramienta para moler grano. Como "armas", son dos porras atadas con una cadena, y son tan efectivos como un matamoscas hecho de tela. ¡Y de ALGUNA FORMA, Mike se maneja bien con ellos en combate, teniendo un gran número de victorias que no se merece! Boomstick: Una vez llegó a ganar a Raphael. Wiz: Lo entiendo, girar los nunchakus le da aceleración a las porras, bla, bla, bla, ¡un bate de baseball sería más efectivo y no requiere tanto esfuerzo! En serio, ¿a quién se le ocurrieron estas cosas? ¡Son absurdas! Boomstick: ¡Tú si que eres absurdo! Wiz: Y por alguna razón, a Splinter se le ocurrió darle las armas más complicadas al más retrasado del grupo. Boomstick: Mikey no va a ganar, ¿me equivoco? Wiz: Espero que no. Michelangelo: ¡Jo, jo, jo, alguien está enfadado! Raphael (*Suena I Beam Fight*) Boomstick: ¡Raph es guay, pero irascible! Mejor tacha lo de irascible y cámbialo por psicópata. Wiz: Siempre es el primero en atacar. Es el más violento del grupo. Siempre se está enfrentando con sus hermanos y desafiando las capacidades de liderazgo de Leo. Boomstick: Raph utiliza como armas un par de Sai, que son una combinación entre un tridente, un puñal y las garras de Wolverine. Wiz: Al igual que los nunchakus, los Sai fueron creados como una herramienta de agricultura, pero se empezaron a usar como armas para rebelarse contra los samurai. Boomstick: El Sai es un arma de corto alcance con gran capacidad ofensiva. Las triples puntas sirven para bloquear, atrapar y controlar los ataques del enemigo, ¡incluso pueden romper armas! Wiz: Raphael no es el luchador más inteligente, improvisando todos sus ataques con intención de sobrepasar al enemigo. Raphael se toma el entrenamiento muy en serio, es probable que él sea el más fuerte del grupo. Boomstick: Y debería comprarse una pelota anti-estrés. Wiz: Él es muy impulsivo y suele perder el control de su furia. Es el más irascible, ¡y una vez se convirtió en Shredder! Raphael: ¡Maldición! Batalla (*Suena TMNT Sewer BGM*) En las alcantarillas de Nueva York, las cuatro tortugas se miran entre sí y desenfundan sus armas. FIGHT! Leonardo se dirige a Michelangelo e intercambian golpes. Mientras tanto, Raphael se enfrenta a Donatello. Mikey ataca a Leo, pero este contraataca con una estocada y da una voltereta para cortarle un brazo y la cabeza a Mikey. Don y Raph siguen luchando, ambos parecen igualados, Don lanza a Raph al lado de Leo. Leo intenta atacar a Don, pero este se sube a unas cajas y ataca a Leo desde ahí con su Bo. (*Suena Stars Align*) Raphael se levanta y derriba las cajas, tirando al suelo a Donatello. Raphael se acerca a Don y le apuñala veinticuatro veces y después se enfrenta a Leonardo. Ambos luchan hasta que Leo cae al agua. Raphael salta al agua y se atacan, pero sus armas se bloquean entre sí. Hay un breve momento de tensión, hasta que las espadas de Leo se rompen, pero la puñalada impacta en la garganta de Raphael, mientras que Raph da en un espacio sin órganos vitales. Raphael: ¡MALDICIÓN! Raphael se hunde en el agua y la tiñe de rojo con su sangre. Leonardo se sienta y observa su herida. K.O! Resultados (*Suena TMNT theme Rock/Metal cover*) Boomstick: ¡Que alguien llame a un médico! O a un veterinario, lo que sea. Wiz: Leonardo no es el líder por su fuerza o velocidad, sino por su estrategia. Leo sabe todas las debilidades de sus compañeros. Sabiendo que los Sai de Raphael eran la mayor amenaza, se libró del más débil al principio. Boomstick:Y eso le permitió aprovecharse de la paliza que le dió Raph a Don. Donatello no pudo competir con la furia de Raphael. Al final, Leo era el que menos heridas tenía para el duelo definitivo. Wiz: Puedo oír los comentarios de los fanboys enfadados: "¡Pero Raphael ganó a Leonardo en la película, debería ganar aquí también!" ¡No! Por cuatro razones: Primero, el resultado de esa pelea era sólo para avanzar en el argumento. Segundo: Leonardo machacó en la pelea mano a mano de esa película. Tercero, Leonardo ni siquiera quería luchar, porque si quisiera, podría haber matado a Raph en varias ocasiones. Boomstick: Atención a la espada, si diese un corte a la izquierda, acabaría con Raph. Wiz: Cuarto, esa película no tiene mucho sentido en general, ¿por qué iba a ser correcta esa parte? Boomstick: Pero Leo podría haber muerto de esa puñalada, ¿no? Wiz: Es improbable, porque las tortugas tienen órganos más pequeños y mucha más masa muscular, reduciendo las probabilidades de que acertase a algún órgano importante. Además, Leo ha sido apuñalado múltiples veces y ha sobrevivido, también hay que tener en cuenta que los cuatro dominan el Chi Kung, una técnica para controlar sus órganos en situaciones extremas. Boomstick: Parece que Leonardo ha ganado el Óscar en este combate. Wiz: El ganador es Leonardo.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Todos contra Todos Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites